


Diagon Alley

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Susurrus [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dark Character, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, Plots and Plans, Prompt Fic, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry walks through Diagon Alley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagon Alley

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1 Million Words Daily challenge for 7/28, "Capitulate."

One evening, a few days after exams were over, Harry walked through Diagon Alley, keeping to the shadows, mostly. He was disguised, of course, as everyone believed him to be with his Muggle relatives at the moment. Of course, he would have needed a disguise anyway, as the area was currently restricted. The few shops that still stood were closed down for the week, as repair crews worked to restore the Alley. Magic could fix a lot, but certain foundational aspects needed to be done the muggle way, or the entire building could collapse. A strong enough Finite Incatantum from someone like Harry or Voldemort would reduce a completely magical building to rubble in seconds.

Harry smirked as he walked past Madam Malkin's. In fact, his own Finite had brought down the clothiers for that exact reason. With the Weasley twins safely in Hogsmeade, sabotaging the light's efforts from the inside on one front, Harry and Voldemort had lead a massive campaign against Diagon Alley. Once the twins had summoned the Order, the Susurrus spell that he had worked on with them had kept all communication from coming into or out of the Wizarding village. The whispering charm, when used in conjunction with a containment spell around the town, had ensured that all calls for help on each side of the barrier were reduced to mere whispers, lost in the melee.

By the time that Lucius had retreated from Hogsmeade and the spell was unwoven, the Alley - and most of the area surrounding it - was in ruins. Harry continued his walk, surveying the repairs and casting surreptitious spells. One tied all of the bricks to a spelled parchment in his pocket, allowing him to see and hear anything within their range. Once the buildings were complete, no intrusive spell could be cast on them, but the components wouldn't be checked. And Diagon Alley was rebuilt, it would be entirely under his control.

Harry finished his perusal and casting, and slipped back through the shadows to the twins' shop. Humming quietly, Harry took one last glance at his handiwork before walking into the shop. With Hogwarts and Diagon Alley under his control, the Ministry wouldn't last long, and then Harry and Tom would control all of Wizarding Britain. And knowing that they were already doomed made their eventual capitulation all the sweeter to the "Golden" Boy. Because then, Harry smirked, muggles and wizards alike would both pay for what they had done to he and Tom, and what they had failed to do.


End file.
